Demons Don't Make Love
by Avalon's Moon
Summary: When Ciel and Sebastian arrive home from their day of misadventure at the church, Ciel seems to be a very bad mood, and tries to make things difficult for his butler. What can Sebastian do to convince Ciel that he will always be faithful to his dear master? Set after Episode 18. Warnings inside.


A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my first Black Butler fanfic. I'm really excited about this and hope the you like it! Just a little background: this is set directly after episode 18, when Sebastian and Ciel arrive hope from their encounter with Angela at the church. As such, Ciel is wearing that adorable *cough_fuckable_cough* choir boy outfit, which is really what inspired all of this in the first place. So just bare all of that in mind, though it doesn't matter too much as far as the general plot is concerned.

Warnings: *M-RATED* and *SHOTA*, I think we're all aware that Ciel is very much underage by modern standards, though perhaps not those of Victorian England. Nonetheless, he is thirteen during this, and Sebastian is..well, older. Also, very *ROUGH SEX*, though vaguely described. Sebastian's a demon, somehow I don't think that he would be all that gentle.

If any of that is going to bother you, please move along.

If that sounds like just your cup of tea, please continue, and leave a review if you like it. I have a sequel in mind, but I don't want to post it until I get some feedback on this first part.

And without further ado, please enjoy!

* * *

Demons Don't "Make Love"

There was really no end to the amusement that Ciel Phantomhive could bring to his butler. The moment they'd arrived home, Ciel had demanded that Sebastian put him down, and had headed for his bedroom with surprising speed. Sebastian had smirked and followed behind at a normal pace. He knew his master would be waiting for him, the boy didn't have the first clue how to get himself in or out of his clothing. Sebastian's stoic control faltered when he discovered the sight awaiting him in his master's bedroom. Ciel was perched on the edge of his bed, arms folded across his slim chest and legs crossed, his tiny shorts revealing a delicious expanse of smooth, ivory skin for the demon's viewing. But the icing on the proverbial cake with the pout that graced his master's pink mouth, his lower lip just slightly pushed forward. It was a look that belonged on the face of a spoilt child in need of discipline. Which, Sebastian supposed with a barely visible smirk, was exactly how his darling master could be described at any given moment.

"What took you so long?" Ciel demanded, tapping his fingers on his arm. Sebastian bowed and crossed the room to stand in front of his master. He noted with amusement that Ciel had managed to remove the red stole, as well as his shoes and leg coverings, but had apparently been unable or unwilling to undress himself further. Not that Sebastian was surprised, this much was an accomplishment for his young master.

"My apologies, young master, but you seemed very eager to get to your room this evening. I simply could not keep up with your youthful energy." He smiled with false politeness. They both knew that Sebastian would have been more than capable of keeping up with Ciel if he had wanted to. The boy just frowned. "Ah, my master seems to be in a very poor humor this evening. Clearly he needs his rest." Sebastian knelt down and reached to untie the ribbon at Ciel's throat, but was surprised when his hand was slapped away. The boy had never resisted him like that before. He glanced up. "Is there something bothering my young lord this evening?"

Ciel frowned more, looking away. "Why should I let you touch me when I know where those hands have been?" _All over pathetic, lecherous women who don't deserve to be called nuns…_

Sebastian sighed. "I'm afraid I don't understand. This afternoon, my hands, along with the rest of my body, have been set to the task of saving you."

"And before I was taken? When we first got to the church?" Ciel's arms tightened around himself.

"What is master's point?"

"My _point_," Ciel turned and glared at Sebastian, "is that you've been very cavalier with your touches today. And as your master…" he trailed off, looking embarrassed. "that…bothers me…"

"Whatever do you mean, master?" he faked a look of confusion and placed one hand gently on Ciel's knee. The boy stared at his hand, but didn't pull away.

"You… and that nun," Ciel blushed, frowning again, "m-made love. And you kept flirting with everyone else."

Sebastian chuckled. "I assure you, 'making love' is the wrong term for what I did with that woman." Sebastian held back a sigh. How could a creature of sin 'make love'? "Did it really bother you so much?" he rubbed the boy's knee gently, smirking a bit. Ciel didn't respond, and just kept staring at Sebastian's hand. "Would my young lord prefer that I touch only him?"

Ciel's head jerked up to glare at Sebastian. "That's awfully bold of you. I'm not sure I like what you're implying…"

"Don't you?" the demon reached up and pulled at the bow around Ciel's neck, untying it fluidly so the white cape slipped from slim shoulders. He smiled when he saw Ciel's breathing pick up, tracing his fingers over the delicate pulse that could be seen hammering at his pale throat. "I think you do like it."

"S-Sebastian…I…w-what…." Ciel couldn't keep any thought in his head other than to wonder what Sebastian was going to do to him. This was different from normal undressing. His butler never acted like this. Ciel didn't know how to respond. Sebastian just kept up his smirk, his eyes glowing as he pushed Ciel back on the bed, his hands reaching up to flick open the buttons of the boy's shirt, trailing the tips of his fingers over the pale skin. He relished the way Ciel had started to tremble under his hands.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sebastian looked up when Ciel cried out like that. He sighed when he saw not only the anger, but the fear in the boy's eyes. To be sure, fear was a delicious emotion for him, but not from his young master. He could not have Ciel fear him, or distrust him, and not, it seemed, just because it would jeopardize their contract. The demon pulled back with a sigh, allowing Ciel to sit up and glare at him, his small hands holding his shirt closed. The boy looked away, however, when Sebastian's fingers brushed along his cheek.

"What is wrong, young master?" Ciel didn't meet his eyes and his voice trembled when he spoke, despite his best efforts to keep the tone firm.

"W-Who do you think you are…undressing me without permission …t-touching me like that…i-it's improper…"

"Oh," Sebastian faked a look of concern and hurt, brushing his fingers through Ciel's hair. "Does the young lord not like my touches?"

The boy bit his lip. "I…I didn't say that…"

"Ah, then he enjoys them?"

"I didn't say _that_ either!" Ciel glared at him, but the glowing rose petal blush on his cheeks told Sebastian everything he needed to hear. The demon smirked.

"Such a cruel young master I have, lying so obviously to one who merely wants to bring him pleasure." Ciel's glare faltered, making Sebastian smirk more, cupping the boy's face tenderly. "Tell me Ciel, what can I do to assuage your fears, and convince you that I mean no harm?"

A shudder went through the boy when Sebastian used his real name. He pouted, trying to keep his pride standing firm, but couldn't look away from the demon's gaze. The hellfire flaring in his eyes was hypnotic. He could feel his resolve melting slowly under its heat.

"You know, in these kinds of situations it is not only encouraged to show weakness, it is expected," Sebastian cooed, tracing the outline of that oh-so-alluring pout with his thumb. He could see Ciel's resistance slowly breaking down. "So, what does my master desire, as a token of my good will?"

Ciel looked down for a moment, his whole body had started to tremble again and he didn't know why. When he looked back up into Sebastian's eyes he felt himself give in completely. "K-Kiss me…"

Sebastian sighed, stroking the boy's hair. "Such a simple request, is that really all it will take to appease you?" Ciel flushed, pouting again.

"You asked me what I wanted and I gave you my answer, now wha—" the angry question was cut off when Sebastian cupped his face and pressed their lips together in a very tender kiss. The boy's breath hitched and he gripped his shirt tighter, a small noise escaping him as his eyes closed and his whole body relaxed of its own accord. He had no idea how to respond to the gesture, and stayed very still, shuddering when he felt Sebastian's lips move gently but firmly against his. Slowly he found the courage to respond, pressing his lips back carefully, eventually finding a rhythm so that their kiss deepened. Heat slowly built between them as the kiss continued, tongues and hands drawing forth whimpers and moans as they joined the dance, Sebastian's skillful and teasing, Ciel's shy but eager.

Unsurprisingly, it was Ciel who broke the kiss, pressing a hand against Sebastian's chest as he pulled away, gasping for breath. The boy brushed his fingers against his lips, trying to think of something to say or some way to describe his experience. Snapping out of that, he huffed, wiping his mouth.

"Wet…" This made Sebastian laugh, tipping Ciel's head up to see his face.

"Yes, I suppose it can be rather wet. Am I right in assuming that was master's first kiss?" Ciel blushed and looked away, but nodded all the same. Sebastian smiled, flicking his tongue around the blue gem at the boy's earlobe when he leaned to whisper sweetly in his ear. "Would my young master allow me to give him other first experiences tonight?"

Ciel was still trying to look proud, but the attempt was rather futile when he couldn't even look Sebastian in the eye. He fidgeted with his clothing as he mumbled, "I suppose I can allow you that privilege…"

"Excellent." Sebastian's eyes flared again as he pushed Ciel back against the bed and pulled his arms away so that his shirt would fall open. The demon growled under his breath, ignoring Ciel's indignant cry as he leaned down to nip his chest lightly. He had to be careful, he could easily bite through the delicate skin if he wanted, but the boy beneath him would not react well to that, not yet anyway. Ciel did, however, react well to these gentle bites, moaning quietly and squirming underneath Sebastian. He'd never felt sensations like these before. His body felt hot, heat seeming to spread from each place Sebastian touched. His eyes closed involuntarily. What was Sebastian doing to him?

Sebastian glanced up at Ciel's face, relishing the tense expression as he licked one pink nipple slowly, rolling the other between his fingers. He smirked when Ciel let out a sweet whimper. "Do you like it when I touch you this way master?"

"Why would you as—ah!" He gasped when Sebastian bit his nipple gently before leaning up.

"My lord, you know I exist in this form only to follow your orders," he pulled the eye patch away, it should have been the first to go, sighing when Ciel opened his contracted eye. "If you want something from me, you know what you need to say."

Ciel whimpered again, and the seal on his eye began to glow, making the demon purr under his breath. "This is an order…" the boy paused, unsure of how to ask for what he wanted. "m-make me feel good, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled, kissing Ciel lightly on the lips. Nothing quite compared to the feeling of a master giving an order, a sweet burn shared between them. He moved to tease Ciel's chest with kisses and bites, pausing in his downward descent to roll his tongue against each pink nipple once more, making the boy moan and shiver. Ciel had begun to lose track of what was going on. He had no idea what Sebastian was doing or what he was planning, it just felt good. He whimpered and moaned with each new touch, his eyes closing involuntarily while a hand went to cover his mouth. The noises he was making were just shameful. When Sebastian noticed the offending hand he bit Ciel harder, making the boy squeal with an impressive shrillness that he would later deny.

"What the hell?! That hurt!" The boy flew up into a sitting position, glaring at his demon. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the boy's statement. Humans had a knack for stating the obvious. Of course it had hurt, he could already see for himself the purple blemish forming on immaculate white skin. Sebastian noted with a smirk that Ciel's shirt had fallen away completely, leaving him in only those sinfully small shorts.

"I apologize my lord, but I cannot please you properly if you insist on trying to stay quiet. I need to hear you so that I can know what you like and what you don't. So I will have to request that these hands," he grasped Ciel's wrists and pinned them down as he pushed the boy back, "remain out of my way."

Ciel gasped when he was forced back, but, aside from some feeble pulling at first, did not resist the demon's grasp. He looked to the side, pouting. "What I don't like is being bitten that hard with no warning. That shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

"Once again, my lord, I apologize. Would you prefer that I warned you before biting?" he hadn't missed the implications of that statement, and, as ever, did not hesitate to point out something that the boy would rather leave unsaid.

"What?!" As expected, Ciel glared at him, blushing fiercely. "O-Of course not! Th-That's not what I meant!"

Sebastian moved in closer, making the boy flinch from the sudden movement. Sebastian had moved faster than a normal person would, his control wavering again. "I really do hate having to call my young master a liar. I do so prefer that he be honest, at least with me." He paused, but when the boy refused to respond he sighed, and continued to speak. "Can my master at least be cooperative, if he does not wish to be honest?"

Ciel took a moment to respond, still recovering from having the demon so close so suddenly. "Fine, I won't cover my mouth. You may listen all you want…but it's up to you whether you hear something you like!" Sebastian gave a saccharine smile. He enjoyed Ciel's defensive posturing. It was rather like a tiny kitten arching its back and hissing. The intent was obvious, but the effect was nothing short of adorably amusing.

"Of course, young master. I cannot fail to follow one of your orders." He smiled as he spread Ciel's legs slowly, trailing his fingertips teasingly down Ciel's thigh until he reached between his legs, pressing against the small hardness hidden by black fabric. Ciel rolled his head back and moaned. It felt good beyond belief. He had never been touched like this, not even by himself. How could he? It's not like he was ever alone, except in his bed at night, and he couldn't have done anything there without Sebastian discovering the evidence after the fact. That thought had been too humiliating to overcome, though it hardly mattered now. He found himself rolling his hips against Sebastian's hand, his eyes closed tightly. Sebastian smirked and squeezed gently, making the boy gasp.

"My, my, you are eager, aren't you?" he teased. Ciel blushed.

"Shut up! I couldn't help it…"

"I was not making fun of you," he cooed. Well, yes he had been, but Ciel wouldn't want to hear that, even if he knew it. "It's not surprising since this is the first time you have experienced this kind of pleasure."

"And how would you kn—ah!" Ciel's protest was cut off as Sebastian started to rub him, the slow, firm touches making the boy tremble and moan.

"Young master, I would, of course, have known if you had been pleasing yourself while you were alone." He smiled, kissing Ciel's forehead lightly. "I pay attention to these kinds of things."

Ciel whimpered when he was kissed. He hadn't heard a word of what Sebastian had said, the demon's touches were driving him mad. "S-Sebastian…" he moaned, trying to stretch up for another kiss. Sebastian smiled and leaned down, keeping just out of Ciel's reach.

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel whined, still trying to reach the demon's mouth with his own. "Sebastian _do_ something! That's an order." Sebastian held back a moan when the bond flared sharply, making Ciel's eye glow. The quiet whimper that followed only made it better. "Please…just stop teasing."

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian finally granted him a kiss, which Ciel eagerly accepted. He moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, arching up to press their bodies together. Sebastian allowed the kiss to continue for a moment and nipped Ciel's lip gently when he pulled away. He smirked at Ciel's confused expression as he lifted the boy's leg and placed a gentle kiss just behind the knee before he started moving up, pausing every now and again to give a kiss, lick or nip to sensitive skin. He took a moment to admire his master's exquisitely blushing face before placing a warm kiss between the boy's legs, rolling his tongue against the cloth and the hard flesh underneath. Ciel reacted immediately.

"Oh g-god—_ahhh!_" Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he leaned up, pulling Ciel's shorts slowly down his legs.

"God is the wrong one to be petitioning right now, young master." Ciel gave a short laugh, unable to help himself.

"Of course. Should I say 'oh hell' instead?"

"I suppose, or you could just say my name. After all I am the one giving you this pleasure." Ciel blushed but gave a coy smirk before nodding.

"As you wish, _Sebastian_. Now, get back to work."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian's solemn nod was contradicted by the flaming, lustful eyes that he kept locked on Ciel's. Without warning he leaned down and licked the length of Ciel's arousal, causing a cry the bordered on a scream. The boy hadn't been expecting that at all, nor could he have imagined how good that warm wetness would feel against his sensitive flesh. All ability to speak was lost when Sebastian took it in his mouth, sucking firmly as his head moved up and down.

"_Ahh! _S-Se-bas_ahnnn_! Oh—_mnnngh…ah!_" Ciel arched his back. His hands hurt from how hard he was gripping the bed sheets. His hips were moving of their own accord, rolling and thrusting in time with Sebastian's movements. He could feel his body repeatedly tensing, and an exquisite burn was flowing in from every part of his body to form a coil of pressure in his lower stomach. Ciel's gasps and moans gave way to loud cries as the pressure grew and grew, his whole body shaking and burning with pleasure. He shrieked when the coil released violently, every muscle in his body seizing as he was racked by wave after wave of pleasure. It seemed to go on and on, all control over his voice gone. Slowly, his cries gave way to moans which gave way to sighs as the pleasure subsided and his body began to relax again.

Sebastian smiled as he sat up, admiring the way Ciel shivered and whimpered in the wake of his orgasm. He stroked the boy's face gently, which made Ciel finally focus his eyes and gaze up at him. "I hope my young lord enjoyed himself."

"It's not like you to doubt your own abilities, Sebastian." He sighed, still out of breath. As he started to slow his breathing and calm down, he felt suddenly cold. He wrapped his arms around himself when it finally registered that he was entirely naked beneath his butler. He glanced up at Sebastian, and tried to ignore that voice in his head that begged for Sebastian to hold him and make him feel warm again. "Why am I the only one naked?"

"My apologies, master, but I saw no reason to undress. I was attending to your needs, not my own." And 'needs' he certainly did have at this point. The demon's base instincts were raging to stain the innocent boy before him. And though it surprised him, he couldn't ignore how the urge to defile was mixed with the desire to possess, to make Ciel his in the most primal way. Ciel looked down, he was trembling again, but it was out of embarrassment for the vulnerable position Sebastian had left him, and nervousness for what he now wanted. He looked back up.

"And if I wanted to help attend to your needs?" he asked timidly.

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. He had expected Ciel to demand to be dressed again and perhaps ask Sebastian to stay until he fell asleep, not offer his body for a demon's taking. "Ciel, do you understand what you are asking for?"

The boy nodded, laying his arms down to expose his body. "Take me, Sebastian…please." He couldn't bring himself to make it an order, but their bond thrummed with power nonetheless.

Despite his shock, Sebastian didn't hesitate for a moment. He dove down to kiss Ciel hard, pulling the boy's body close. Ciel whimpered under Sebastian's force and began to pull at his butler's clothing. The demon smirked and bit Ciel's lip, eliciting another whimper before pulling away. He removed the clothes from the top half of his body, slowly exposing his chest and keeping his eyes on Ciel's the whole time. The boy moaned as he looked at Sebastian, running his hand along the impossibly smooth skin as soon as the demon was within his reach. Sebastian was perfect, in every regard.

"Ciel," the boy's mismatched eyes went wide as he was suddenly flipped over, now on all fours. "I do not wish to harm you, and our contract will not permit me to kill you, but there are things that I will do that will hurt, and that may frighten you." One hand came to rest on Ciel's chest, pulling back so their bodies touched. The demon's hands were so gentle, but Ciel could hear the barely repressed growl in his voice, the hard, tense sound of someone about to lose all control. "Once we start, I will not be able to stop. I can only apologize now, and ask you, once more, if you are sure about this." Ciel gripped the bedsheets weakly as he tried to keep himself calm and nodded.

"You already own my soul. What harm is it give you my body as well?" He turned his head to see the glowing eyes behind him. "I trust you, Sebastian. Do as you please."

This time, Sebastian's growl was not repressed. Ciel shuddered as the dark, animalistic sound seemed to echo through every part of his body. It struck him for the first time that the man he was giving himself to was not a man at all. Of course, it was impossible to forget that Sebastian wasn't human, but it was easy to forget just what kind of hellish creature he really was. Ciel was nervous, but not enough to tell Sebastian to stop. He wanted to know just what the demon was capable of when it was just them. And he would not be disappointed. Without warning something was forced into him, making him cry out in pain. It took him a moment to register that it was two of Sebastian's fingers, coated in something warm and slick.

"W-What are you doing?" It hurt more than he would have expected. He whimpered as the fingers began to move in and out, making him dig his nails into the fabric of the sheets.

"I'm preparing you of course. You're so tight, it would hurt more if I tried to take you now." Ciel couldn't help but moan at the low, sultry sound of Sebastian's voice. It slid like velvet over his skin. He gripped the large hand on his chest with his smaller one, trying to think about Sebastian and not the pain he felt. Ciel gave a long drawn out whine when Sebastian started to spread his fingers, moving them in and out more quickly. His body was shaking, and it wasn't out of pleasure.

"S-Sebastian…please…it hurts," And then, with just a kiss soft kiss on his neck, a numbing, tingling pleasure washed over his body, all pain fading away in the wake of a soft, warm glow. Ciel sighed, that was nothing short of heavenly, like he was floating. A small smile crossed his face as he leaned his head back against Sebastian's shoulder.

"Is that better, young master?" Sebastian's voice was gentle in his ear. Ciel's nod came with a soft giggle, his eyes mostly closed as he reached up to run his hand through Sebastian's hair.

"It's lovely…so lovely," He sighed sweetly. "Why didn't you do this before?" Sebastian grimaced. He was not going to allow this to last. His voice was flat when he responded.

"Because then your consent would not have been real." Ciel hummed some kind of response, his cloyingly sweet smile making it obvious that he was not aware of Sebastian's displeasure. He just stared at the demon's face, stroking the midnight black hair as he cooed and sighed with each movement inside him. Sebastian frowned and focused on preparing the boy's body faster now that he was more relaxed and pliant. He wanted this part done with. He wanted his Ciel, his resistant, nervous, innocent Ciel. This hypnotized, pleasure-drunk boy was disgustingly boring, but unfortunately, doing this without the enchantment would take longer than he was willing to wait. He pushed Ciel's torso down against the bed, sick of the soft touches, and shook his head when the boy giggled again. He pulled back the enchantment when he felt the boy was ready, bringing Ciel crashing unceremoniously back to earth. "I'm going to enter you now."

Ciel had barely a second to realize what had happened before Sebastian slammed into him and he screamed. His body arched and his head was thrown back as the sound tore out of him, whether from pleasure or pain at first he wasn't sure. He couldn't think, not when Sebastian wasted no time in setting a hard, fast pace, each stroke sending a crashing wave of pleasure throughout his body. He moaned and gasped and cried out wordlessly. Every new sensation ripped through him and left him raw, unlike anything he'd felt floating in that soft euphoria. He needed more, more than he'd ever expected. And even without words passing between them, Sebastian seemed to understand. Soon Ciel's soft skin was being pierced and scratched and broken open into bleeding by what were now Sebastian's fangs and claws. Ciel screamed each time he felt them, the pain bringing him pleasure in a way he hadn't thought possible. He wanted this. He wanted Sebastian to take him, mark him, break him so everyone would know who he belonged to.

"Master, keep your eyes closed." Sebastian's voice was a smooth growl, heavy with lust. "I don't want you seeing me like this." Ciel nodded with a moan. He didn't need to be told, his eyes had been tightly shut since Sebastian had started. Why bother seeing when there was so much he could feel. He could vaguely tell that Sebastian had changed by the new sharpness of his teeth and the darkness of his voice, but he didn't care. No matter how truly demonic Sebastian allowed himself to become, Ciel still trusted him. Perhaps more than he should have.

"_Sebastian_…" Ciel finally found his demon's name in his clouded mind and clung to it desperately. "Sebastian…Sebastian!" His cries were met with a low growl, and turned to screams when the rough thrusts got faster, impossibly so. He barely noticed when Sebastian grabbed his arms to pull him back, all he felt was the force behind Sebastian's movement become so much that he thought it would shatter him. His body was tensing again like it had before, every part of him burning with pleasure. Suddenly, Sebastian sunk his teeth into Ciel's neck, warm blood welled up to be eagerly sucked by the demon, who moaned in delight at the boy's sweet essence. That was Ciel's complete undoing. He screamed for the final time, his body convulsing violently. Nothing mattered but the pleasure tearing through his body, ripping away any ability to think or function. All he could do was scream. Even after his voice broke and forced him to be silent, he kept miming desperate screams.

He had to have blacked out at some point, but even when he came to he was still shaking, though the most intense pleasure had stopped racking his body and Sebastian was finally still.

"Please keep your eyes closed," Sebastian's voice sounded almost normal. Ciel did as he was asked while he was pulled into Sebastian's arms, clinging onto the demon weakly. He heard the faint rustle of feathers and an image of being enfolded by black wings flickered behind his eyes like a shadow. But as soon as it was there it was gone, and he heard Sebastian exhale slowly. "Ciel, look at me."

Ciel's eyes opened slowly, panting as he looked at Sebastian. The demon's eyes had returned to their normal, calm burgundy and not a hair was out of place. He was as perfect as ever. Ciel whimpered and kissed the demon lightly before trying to speak.

"S-Sebastian…" his voice was rough from screaming and barely audible, but he needed to speak, the feelings welling up inside him were almost painful. He searched his disheveled mind for the words he needed. "Sebastian…"

"What is it, my young lord?"

The sound of that voice was like a point of light in Ciel's mind, and quite suddenly everything came into focus. Ciel gripped the demon's hair, holding his head firmly in place as he locked eyes with Sebastian. His contracted eye glowed as he spoke and the bond between them burned, resonating with the unmistakable force of a master giving an order, a true order. "Sebastian…" His voice was weak, but undeniably commanding. "You are all that I have…and you've given me all that I am. Without you're loyalty, I am nothing. I need you to be with me, always."

"Of course, my young—"

"Swear it!" the demand came with a flash from the seal on the boy's eye. "Use my name, and swear to me that you will never betray me or leave me."

Sebastian blinked, he hadn't expected such words from his proud young master. A smirk spread across his lips slowly, and he held Ciel close as he spoke. "I swear to you, Ciel, Earl Phantomhive, and my darling master, I will never betray you. I will be by your side, until the end."

His oath was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
